


Dream

by The_Asexual_Siren



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Trans Ajay, Wet Dream, its gay hours, trans woman character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Asexual_Siren/pseuds/The_Asexual_Siren
Summary: Ajay has a dream.
Relationships: Bangaline, Bangalore | Anita Williams/Lifeline | Ajay Che, Lifelore - Relationship
Kudos: 26





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Some friends in my discord server had this idea, so I wrote it to practice.

Steam has filled the locker room. The edges of the room are lost in it. There’s a comfortable sort of humidity that sticks to Ajay’s skin. Her hair is down, damp from her shower. She’s yet to fully redress, standing in her bra and panties in front of her locker.

The locker room door opens. Passing through the mist at the edge of the room is Anita. She’s sweaty from working out in the gym. Her muscle is a formidable sight. She’s gorgeous. She’s in a tight black sports bra and a pair of shorts. Ajay can’t help but bring her gaze over Anita’s abs and down to the V that dips into her shorts.

Anita’s own gaze flicks down Ajay’s body as she walks by.

Ajay can practically feel it.

Anita heads towards the showers. The water starts up a moment later.

Ajay feels like time is moving slower for her. She knows she needs to get dressed, but she feels like she’s in a daze. She moves slowly, opening her locker and reaching for something. She can’t remember what.

The water from the shower stops.

“Ajay,” comes a voice from right behind her.

It doesn’t startle her. She doesn’t know why, but she had been expecting it.

She turns.

“Anita,” she responds in a quiet voice.

Anita is fresh from the shower. Her hair is damp and her muscles glisten with the water still dripping down them. She’s in a simple pair of boyshorts and-- goodness, nothing else. Her breasts are in full view. Her dusky nipples are pert and tempting.

She meets Anita’s eyes. They’re dark with lust.

“I saw you looking,” Anita husks out in a voice that shakes Ajay to her core.

“Hard not to look,” she answers truthfully.

Ajay wants to reach out and touch her, but she can’t convince her body to move.

Thankfully, Anita sets her hands on Ajay’s hips, pressing her back until she bumps against the lockers. Her grip is firm, but it's far from painful.

She lowers her mouth to beside Ajay's ear and speaks. "I've been looking at you too. Sweet little woman like you? Who wouldn't want a peek?"

Anita moves one hand then, cupping the front of Ajay's panties. Ajay gasps and her hips jerk the slightest bit forward. She's already growing hard.

Anita smirks and drags her hand upward. She traces the outline of Ajay's cock through the fabric before she reaches the hem. She pauses for a moment before bringing her palm to her mouth and licking at-- and slips her hand into her panties. Skin to damp skin, she cups Ajay again.

Ajay has one hand gripping the bicep of Anita's stationary arm. The other, she's got tangled in Anita's hair.

"Anita," she purrs out.

Anita grins. She's quite literally got Ajay in the palm of her hand. She's touching her gentle and in all the right ways. How she could know Ajay's favourite spots so quickly?

Ajay is fully erect, though mostly trapped in the confines of her underwear and that tortuously talented hand on her.

Almost as soon as she thinks on that, Anita tugs down her panties. She makes eye contact with Ajay and licks her lips.

Ajay nods.

Anita drops to one knee, and then the other. She wraps her hand around Ajay's shaft and looks up at her. Ajay's breath catches in her throat when she meets those lovely brown eyes.

Anita leans forward and--

Ajay wakes up.

It takes a moment for Ajay to realize exactly what she was dreaming about and another moment for her to be angry at having woken up. Anita Williams going for her. Touching her. Going down on her.

Like, fuck, whatever woke her up is her least favourite thing of the day.

She shifts, all too aware of the tightness of her sleep pants. She slides them down her thighs, letting her cock free from constraints.

Admittedly, Ajay feels a tad guilty at the dream. Anita is her friend. Her incredibly attractive friend who probably would be a very attentive, generous lover, but… still.

Ajay cups herself, trying to imitate what Anita had done in her dream. Guilt will have to wait until later. Right now, she's dying for release.

She licks her palm like Anita had and touches herself. She can't not think on the dream. Anita, pushing her back against the wall. Anita, grabbing her, holding her, touching her.

Ajay squirms and moans. She's got her eyes closed and her head tossed back. She can still practically see Anita in front of her, on her knees and about to pleasure her. She can only imagine what that mouth is capable of. She imagines grabbing Anita's hair and guiding her through it. The feel of Anita moaning around her.

Ajay gasps at that, bucking her hips into her own hand.

She imagines Anita laying back in bed with her legs spread and begging to be touched. Hell, Ajay wants that. She wants to pin Anita down and ravish her.

In the back of Ajay's mind, she can't help but think of the afterwards. She'd hold Anita and tell her how well she did. She'd let her know how much she cares for her.

Ajay moans aloud and jerks her hips. Anita's lips, her face, the husk of her voice, Anita, Anita,  _ Anita _ .

Ajay comes with a cry.

She lays there for a few long moments after, breathing heavy. She manages to sit up a minute or two later and clean herself up a bit.

All the while, her thoughts are still on Anita-- and if she might be free this Friday.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
